Kiss You
by warblersrock
Summary: It's just another day at Sonic Boom! That is, until Austin hears another one of Ally's personal songs. What happens when they sing it together?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Ally's POV: I was writing in my songbook when Austin and Dez came in talking and flailing their arms as they did so. They walked up to the counter, causing me to look up from my book.

"Hey Ally! What're you doing?" Austin asked. I tilted my head back, causing some of my hair to fall in front of face. I pushed it back with my hand and smiled up at Austin. I watched him swallow. I raised an eyebrow at him and he just smiled back and shrugged.

"Not much. Just writing. What's up?" I asked.

"Have you finished the song yet?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. I can give it to you later though. I have to burn it on a disk and I can't do it now because the store is really busy and my Dad is away and I have to watch it for him." I answered.

"Ok. What time?" he questioned. I took time to think about it before coming up with an answer.

"Around 7:30. That's when the store closes." I said.

"Ok. Thanks I'll bring food. What do you want?"

"How about Pizza?" I suggested. He smiled and then nodded.

"Awesome. My mom just made some home-made last night along with dessert. But I'm not going to tell you. It's surprise!" he said excitedly. I laughed.

"Great. I'll see you later." I said smiling. He nodded then let with Dez who, surprisingly didn't break anything while he was here. I sighed and snapped back to reality. The store was running well, no one need help, there were only a few paying customers. It wasn't that bad. Yet gain, it was only 8:00 a.m. I groaned just thinking of how busy it would be when 11:00 hit.

I was sitting at the piano, playing and singing a personal song I had written for myself. It was called Kiss You.

"_Oh I just wanna take you anywhere that you like__  
__We can go out any day any night__  
__Baby I'll take you there take you there__  
__Baby I'll take you there, there___

_Oh tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on__  
__You can get get anything that you want__  
__Baby just shout it out shout it out__  
__Baby just shout it out___

_And if you__  
__You want me to__  
__Lets make a move, yeah__  
_

_So tell me girl if every time we __  
_

_Touch__  
__You get this kinda rush.__  
__Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah___

_If you don't wanna take this slow__  
__If you just wanna take me home__  
__Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah__  
__And let me kiss you___

_Oh baby, baby don't you know you got what I need__  
__Lookin' so good from your head to your feet__  
__C'mon come over here over here__  
__C'mon come over here yeah___

_Oh I just wanna show you off to all of my friends__  
__Makin' them drool down their chiney chin chins__  
__Baby be mine tonight, mine tonight__  
__Baby be mine tonight yeah___

_And if you__  
__You want me too__  
__Lets make a move, yeah___

_So tell me girl if every time we___

_Touch__  
__You get this kinda rush.__  
__Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah___

_If you don't wanna take this slow__  
__If you just wanna take me home__  
__Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah__  
__And let me kiss you__  
__Let me kiss you__  
__Let me kiss you__  
__Let me kiss you__  
__Let me kiss you___

_Na na na na na na na na__  
__Na na na na na na na na__  
__Na na na na na na na na___

_Yeah so tell me girl if every time we _

_Touch__  
__You get this kinda rush.__  
__Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah___

_If you don't wanna take this slow__  
__If you just wanna take me home__  
__Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah__  
__Touch__  
__You get this kinda rush.__  
__Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah___

_Touch__  
__You get this kinda rush.__  
__Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah___

_If you don't wanna take this slow__  
__If you just wanna take me home__  
__Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah__  
__Touch__  
__You get this kinda rush.__  
__Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah"_I sang.

I let out a sigh and smiled to myself. The sound of clapping mad me jump. I turned quickly around to see Austin smiling down at me. I stood up and turned my head so he couldn't see the blush rising on my cheeks. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Ally's POV: As I took a sharp breath to calm my racing heart and nerves, Austin walked over and set a Tupper-wear container on the coffee table. He got out two plates and put two slices on each plate and then put both in the massive microwave my Dad had bought me for the practice room. He took out two cans of Coke and handed one to me.

"Thanks." I said. He nodded and turned back to take out the slices. Still he said nothing at all as I walked over and sat on the couch, picking up a slice of pizza. Just as I finished one of my slices-which was incredibly good-he finally spoke.

"I really liked that song you wrote. It was upbeat. Usually a song that coming from you would be at a slow tempo," he stated. I looked over at him and he just smiled and nodded towards my second slice.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yes. It's really good." I answered with a smile. He smiled back.

"So you liked it?" I asked about the song. He nodded before swallowing and then he spoke again.

"Yeah. I really did. Do you mind if I sing it?" he asked. I shook my head. We lapsed into silence after that, finishing our slices and drinks. Then he got up, wiped his hands and face and then walked over to the piano and started to play and sing the song I had sang before I noticed he was there.  
I walked over when he was in the middle of singing and sat down on the piano bench beside him.

He turned to me when he made up his own little ending to the song. "Kiss you." He breathed. He locked his brown eyes with mine, his gaze never wavering as he moved his head down towards mine. His face was inches away from mine when I realized what he wanted to do. I swallowed hard. I never knew that he felt this way!

"Austin." I said softly. He stopped, our lips so close I could feel his breath on my mouth. I shivered and I wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing. He pulled away and a blush appeared on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry." He said. I didn't do or say anything for a minute before I decided that I actually wanted him to kiss me.

"Austin." I said this time with more wanting. The tone in my voice made him look at me hopefully. I reached my hand out and gripped his shirt in my small hands. My hands shook as they brought his face and lips closer to mine. My heart started racing and I couldn't breathe nor think properly.

As soon as our lips touched, it was as if everything logical disappeared from my mind and what was now controlling me were my emotions. He kissed me back softly and then roughly. The feeling of his lips against mine instinaiously want more. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through the back of his hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling his body closer to mine. I smiled again his lips and he smiled too.

When we pulled away, the logical things were still gone from my mind and all I could do was stare into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. He stared back, his lips parting slightly. I leaned in and kissed once, then twice before pulling away and smiling at him.

He still sat with his lips parted though, sitting there staring ahead. I waved a hand in front of his face and, as if he were in a trance, snapped his eyes shut and then opened them once more, blinking rapidly in my direction. I watched as his lips parted to reveal perfectly white teeth. I smiled back at him. He took my hand in his and with his other hand, touched my cheek.

"I really like you Ally. I have for a while now and I wasn't sure whether or not to tell you because I didn't know if you felt the same way." He said. I leaned and put my lips to his ear.

"Well, I do." I whispered. He shivered and then pulled away.  
"Really?" he asked. The way he asked it was like a child receiving the gift he had hoped for from Santa Claus. I smiled sweetly, loving the joy and surprise that he had tried to hide.

"Yes." I answered. He smiled and then leaned in and kissed me again. I kissed him back without hesitation. He held me tighter and I ran my hands down his chest which-again-made him shiver. He pulled away and asked in a very serious voice:

"Ally Dawson, would you please be my girlfriend?" I smiled hugely and nodded. He yelled happily and then picked me up, spun me around in the air. He put me down and then he kissed me again.

Yet, this time, the kiss was passionate and warm and loving. I kissed him back, pouring as much love and emotion that he had put into the kiss. He pulled back and rested his forehead on mine and I felt his breath on my lips again.

"I am so happy you decided to say yes." He said happily. I smiled and knew that me and Austin would be okay.


End file.
